


Opening Yourself up to Glee Poetry (Vol. 2)

by sothinky



Category: Glee
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothinky/pseuds/sothinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee poems based on prompts from my tumblr followers. This volume includes one about Blaine and Emma, Klaine, Tina, Kurt and Isabelle, Blaine and Cooper, and Sue and Beiste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Yourself up to Glee Poetry (Vol. 2)

__

_Feeling a Glow Just Thinking of Him_

she sees him moving on, his dreams  
drawing him away from her door

kindred spirits will always find  
each other, though, in times of need 

 

> [Kurt and Isabelle, kinship, rhyming couplet]

 

_HyperTina Markup Language_

  
[body] solid   
and there

always there   
sometimes just there [/body]

[style]  
she doesn’t need a mind trip  
in a cold fountain

to tell her  
who she is  
[/style]

[/withbodyandmindandvoice]

she will  
rewrite the code 

 

> [Tina, experimental poem]

 

__

_Why So Glum, Squirt?_

  
So?  
You lost a boy.  
Listen to what your knees  
Are telling you, brother (or is it your ears?):  
 _patience_.

 

> [Blaine and Cooper, lost, cinquain]

 

 

> [Blaine and Emma, forgetting, experimental poem (e.e. cummings' style)]

 

__

_Nationals Ticker Tape_

but (r  
ed   
and 

wh  
ite pa  
p  
er 

scrap  
s fl  
ut  
ter a  
rou nd us

) i 

lon  
g for   
you 

to s  
tay i  
n  
thes  
e   
ha  
lls

 

> [Klaine, nostalgia, experimental poem (e.e. cummings' style)]

 

_what Sue c’s in b_

even  
John Goodman  
would pry the flesh from the bones  
with more delicacy. Somehow, for you,  
it’s nothing.

 

> [Sue and Beiste, chicken, cinquain]


End file.
